Felicia
Felicia is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Luck Manipulation She can’t explain her luck manipulation powers, though She says it’s “A bargain with lady-luck!” By manipulating others luck Felicia can for example : Increase someone’s odds of winning the lottery, or guaranteeing their victory on battle and so on. although for something to have it’s odds increased or guaranteed Felicia must sacrifice some or most of her health. She likes to call the act of guaranteeing success “Ultimate Luck!” “Ultimate Luck” will tire Felicia and make her frail for a very long period of time, although if she rests for a few hours or days, she can very quickly recover from “lady-luck’s punishments” Felicia can also, reverse someone’s luck or odds of success, she calls that “Reversing Luck”. When reversing\decreasing luck Felicia will also, just like increasing, have to sacrifice some of her health for it to truly take effect. She mostly uses Reverse Luck to cripple enemies that have good defenses, ultimately tipping the scales. *Archery (Amazonian) As a new accounted member of Amazonian, The Amazonians train her, allowing her to choose one weapon. She chooses bow and arrows, and she surprises everyone at the training field with her natural aiming skill. She is later granted the bow and arrows, now being among the skilled archers of Themyscira. Roll Buffs: *Base r7 for perception roll *Base r14 for luck rolls *+2 for speed *-1 for other physical rolls Reverse Luck * Costs 2 HP (per target) and -1 in defensive rolls for the rest of the encounter (stacks, cannot convert) * Effects last for 3 turns * Changes all buffs into debuffs and vice-versa Ultimate Luck * Costs 3 HP(per target) and -1 in defensive rolls for the rest of the encounter (stacks, cannot convert) * Grants target an instant success or instant failure for one action * VS roll against target for success. Failure = The ultimate luck effect lands on self Items: *Bow and Arrows (+1 damage, +2 damage to animals) *Hunter Knife (+1 damage, +2 damage to animals) *Food Plates (+1 damage when throw at someone) (5/5 uses left) Personality * Felicia has a warm, caring personality but prefers to stay silent for the most part. She is steadfastly loyal to people who she trusts and readily follows then without a moment’s hesitation. She can get feisty if she feels she is being talked down to. * Felicia is very clumsy and usually makes mistakes when performing her chores. * Felicia feels as if the only thing that keeps her being completely worthless to everyone is her luck manipulation. * She thinks very low of her, and that she’s useless on the battlefield and chores. * One joke about Felicia is “Better roasted than raw”, as she always sets the kitchen on fire when trying to cook. * Felicia sometimes likes to curl up like a ball in a corner, and stay there for several minutes. Background Born on February 19th, Felicia lived as an amazonian, daughter of the warrior who held the Sacred Shield. Her mother died on a huge war involving the Amazonians. Felicia herself appears unaware of this; when someone confronts her about it, she denies it, the reason of why she denies it is because of trauma; seeing her mother walk out of home, and later be told that she had died, was a truth no child should be exposed to. She locked her memories about her past; never to be remembered again. A few days later she had ran away from her homeland, she wandered off and later got rescued by a X-Men member, she later decided to work as a maid for the X-Men as a way to say “Thank you for saving my life, now i’ll pay my debt”. She aspires to be a good maid, but due to her refusal of using Luck manipulation during chores and her clumsiness, she falls short on it. Felicia’s never truly used her powers to the fullest, she fears that if she tries to make impossible possible, “lady-luck” will punish her with death. Storyline Season 4 Pyrrha Nikos somehow recognizes her and brings her back to Themyscira. Turns out that Donna Troy also recognizes her yet is unable to really place the guess and she mentions how The Amazonians have lost many warriors due to a great War around 20 years back, as well as losing The Sacred Shield. Felicia claims that she recognizes The Sacred Shield, shocking everyone. She later points at the latest newspaper she has, that The Sacred Shield is currently being displayed in a new public museum. Trivia *Felicia Maid is originally from Fire Emblem: Fates. Category:Characters Category:MainCharacters Category:Mutants